


Badge bunny

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: There’s nothing he won’t do to get some cop cock and he’ll take it any way they want to give it to him.





	Badge bunny

He knows that it’s wrong and that he should feel bad about it, ashamed even considering his dad’s profession, but he doesn’t. There is something about a man in a uniform that he just can’t seem to resist and every time the urge gets too strong he escapes to the anonymity of the big city where no one knows, or cares who he is, to get what he craves so badly, to get a fix of what he needs.

There’s nothing he won’t do to get some cop cock and he’ll take it any way they want to give it to him. He’s hanging out at the gas stations late at night when the tired night-shift officers get their much needed caffeine and if he’s lucky someone will drag him into the bathroom and put him on his knees. He spends time at the bars where they wind down after work and leads the way into back alleys where they push him up against a wall and have their way with him.

Sometimes he even commits petty crimes to get their attention and he soon learns to identify the ones most likely to fuck him over the hood of the cruiser rather than take him into the police station.

One of his fondest memories is the K9 handler who took turns with his dog, fucking him for hours until his hole was stretched out and aching, belly bulging with come. He remembers how dirty he felt, how he still wanted more. Loved the way the man commanded him and how it felt when the dog mounted him again and again, using him to get off without any care or concern for his pleasure.

For a while the memories will tide him over but soon he’ll need the real thing again.


End file.
